


After Action Report

by FlyMeAway



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Marine Corps, Phone Sex
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>בראד מקיים הבטחה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Action Report

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לרוני, כי זה הכי קרוב שיכולתי להגיע אליו בקשר של קשר!פיק (שאני עדיין רוצה, אגב. האמ). אני ממש מקווה שתהני, בייבי.   
> מיכאל ביטאה את הזוועה הזאת. אז אני אוהבת את מיכאל.

הוא עסוק בלקרוא את אותה השורה במאמר על היחסים הדיפלומטיים של אפריקה וארה"ב בפעם השלישית מבלי להבין מילה, כשהוא שומע את הטלפון מתעורר לחיים איכנשהו מאחוריו. נייט יכול לחשוב על אדם אחד בדיוק שיכול (נאלץ, ככל הנראה) להתקשר בשתיים חמישים ושבע בלילה, ואי לכך ובהתאם לזאת הוא (כמעט בערך) מזנק אל הספה ואז קופץ מעליה על מנת להגיע אל המכשיר המונח על השולחן במטבח. 

והרינגטון אפילו לא מגיע לפזמון. מי אמר שנייט לא בכושר.

"ה-ה-הלו?" הוא עונה, מתנשם קלות. 

"חשבתי שעזבת את השירות," עונה הקול המוכר מהצד השני של הקו. נייט נוחר בקול רם. "אם אני אגלה שכל מסיבת העזיבה שלך הייתה בולשיט אחד גדול ואתה בכלל באפגניסטן עכשיו, אני הולך לכסח לך את הצורה, פיק."

בראד נשמע כאילו הוא יודע בדיוק למה נשימתו של נייט אינה סדירה. הממזר.

"היי," נייט משיב, רגוע. לבראד יש את ההשפעה הזאת, משום מה. הוא חוזר להתיישב מול שולחן העבודה שלו, לא מדלג מעל לספה הפעם.

בראד מגחך, "היי."

"מתי הגעת לבריטניה?" נייט שואל, ידיו מרפרפות על ערימת הדפים הפזורים על השולחן. הוא ברצינות צריך לסיים לקרוא את השטות הזאת עד השיעור שלו מחר בבוקר.

"לפני כמה שעות," הוא שומע את המנעול, ובעקבותיו דלת נפתחת ואז נסגרת. "הגעתי לדירה עכשיו." ואלוהים, נייט יכול לדמיין את בראד, עדיין במדים עם התיק הענק שלו שוודאי מלא בחול יותר מאשר בכל דבר אחר, והוא בטח מלוכלך ועייף, והדבר הראשון שהוא עומד לעשות זה להוריד את החולצה, אפילו לפני שהוא חולץ את הנעליים. כי זה מה שבראד תמיד עושה. "הו פאק, מסריח כאן."

"זה מה שקורה כשמשאירים אוכל על השולחן למשך כמה חודשים?"

בראד משמיע נהמה המעידה על כך שנייט איתר את הבעיה עוד לפניו.

"אתה שוב לומד עד שעות לא רציונאליות, המפקד?"

הוא מנסה להיזכר כמה זמן הוא לא שמע את קולו של בראד. כמה זמן הוא לא ראה את בראד. המחשבה תופסת אותו בקרביים, מוחצת, אז נייט מנסה להדחיק אותה, אבל בראד ככל הנראה לקח על עצמו כמטרה לאמלל את חייו של נייט, והוא ממשיך לדבר, ונייט לא יכול לשלוט בזה. הוא מתגעגע.

"לא לכולנו ישנה הפריווילגיה של להקדיש את זמננו לפלישה למדינת עולם שלישי, קולברט."

בראד נאנח, "כן, אני בחור בר מזל," ונייט שומע את הרעש החלוש של בקבוק בירה שנפתח על הפינה של הדלפק. כמובן שזה הדבר השני שבראד יעשה ברגע שהוא יחזור לציוויליזציה, אפילו אם הוא שונא בירות מתוצרת בריטית. "אז במה הפרעתי? עוד מאמר שפוליטיקאי ליברלי אוכל בתחת מליגת הקיסוס כתב על שלום עולמי וקשתות בענן?"

"קרוב." נייט חש כיצד פיו מתעקל מעלה בעל-כורחו. 

"אל תזיין בשכל, עליתי על זה, נכון?"

לעזאזל איתו. "מבריק כתמיד, סמל." ונייט מחליט לנטוש את מקומו ליד שולחן העבודה לטובת חדר השינה. עכשיו הוא בחיים לא יצליח להתרכז. "אבל אתה לא רוצה לשמוע על זה באמת."

"לא, אני בהחלט לא." 

נייט נוחר.

בראד מצקצק בלשונו. נייט יכול לראות את ההבעה שעל פניו באופן חד וברור. וזה גורם לו לחשוב על מפקד הכיתה הראשונה במחלקה שלו לפני קצת פחות משנתיים, על החיוך המזויף והעיניים החדות והקול היבש שצמרמר אותו בכל פעם מחדש. "אז אני מניח שניצחת, בתחרות של מי סובל יותר." 

"הא," הוא מחזיק את הטלפון בעזרת לחיו וכתפו, פורם במהירות את כפתורי החולצה שלו ופושט את מכנסיו. למה לכל הרוחות הוא לובש מכנסי חליפה בשלוש לפנות בוקר, רק אלוהים יודע. "לא ידעתי שהייתה תחרות."

"הכל תחרות," בראד קובע בזמן שנייט נופל אל המיטה ומתמקם בין הסדינים. "אתה נחת של פאקינג ארה"ב, קפטן, אתה אמור לדעת את זה."

"רוצה לספר לי איך היה?" נייט שואל, בעיקר כי אין לו זין למשחקים של בראד, והוא יודע שהם יגיעו לזה בסופו של דבר. ובראד לא רוצה כמו שהוא צריך, וכשהוא מדבר, זה קצת יותר מדי מהר, קצת יותר מדי סרקסטי, הערות שנאגרו במשך חודשים, מחשבות מבולגנות הנערמות לכדי מילים. הוא מספר על הכל – על פקודים שהוכיחו את עצמם כשבראד עצמו אפילו לא האמין בהם, על קצינים עם ראש על הכתפיים ועל כאלו שכנראה גייסו היישר ממוסד למפגרים, על המארבים הכי מוצלחים שהיו לו, על כל פעם שהצליח לדפוק אותם, על כל אדם תחת פיקודו שאיבד. 

כשבראד מדבר על לחימה, נייט עוצם את עיניו ורואה את פנים ההאמר שלו ואת מייק לצידו, מריח את אבק השריפה ואת הזיעה של אנשיו ואת מנות הקרב חסרות הטעם. הוא מרגיש את החול נדבק לכל פיסת עור בגופו, את השמש מכה על עורפו, מרגיש היכן שחליפות האב"כ צמודות מדי או מגרדות מדי, את משקל הנשק שלו על ידיו וכתפיו. הוא לא מתגעגע לכל אלה כמו שזה חסר לו – ולפעמים, לפעמים נייט שוכח לרגע את הייאוש, את גוויעתם של הציפיות והאידיאלים איתם התגייס, והוא חושב על צלילי הרקע של דריכת נשק, של שימון גלגלים ושל נחתים מקללים וצוחקים מכל עבר. הוא חושב על האנשים של בראבו שתיים; על כל אחד ואחד מהם, ועל כמה שהם היו בני זונות קשוחים, ועל כמה שהם אלו שהחזיקו את נייט בהכרה בכל חודשי הפלישה המזדיינת. 

הוא חושב על ריי פרסון ועל שירי הפופ המזוויעים שלו, על וולט האסר וההתייסרות על הרג לא מוצדק, על טוני אספרה וזיבולי שכל שכיסו את הדאגה והחשש, על ג'יימס טראמבלי והרצון להרשים, להרגיש חלק, לקבל הערכה. על בראד קולברט והנטייה ההרואית, כמעט... אבהית שלו לשמור על כולם, לשמר את פני איש הקרח שלו גם ברגעים שאחרים בקושי עמדו על הרגליים, להתעורר לחיים מהדברים הקטנים האלה, כמו מנת קרב בטעם גבינה או שירותים כימיים, להסתכל לפחד בעיניים ולזיין אותו כמו זונה תאילנדית זולה. הוא חושב על האמונה הכמעט עיוורת והמטומטמת שלו בנייט, על כך שברגעים מסוימים, הוא היה הדבר היחיד שהיה חשוב. 

"...ואז המטוס המזדיין התעכב. כמובן. אני הייתי מופתע שלא ביקשו מאיתנו לחזור ברגל הבייתה." בראד ממשיך, אך לפני הטון, נייט מאתר את סופו של מאגר הסיפורים הרלוונטיים.

"אני חושש שאתה מעריך יתר על המידה את הרצון של דוד סאם לדפוק את חיל הנחתים." 

בראד צוחק, ונייט רוצה לשמוע את הצליל הזה שוב ושוב ושוב. הוא נלחם בדחף לדמיין את בראד לצידו, את בראד מגיע לקליפורניה אחרי כל-כך הרבה זמן. הוא נושך את לשונו על מנת שלא לשאול מתי הוא חוזר.

"החברים שלך מליגת הקיסוס יודעים שאתה כזה חרטטן?"

"זה היה אחד מתנאי הקבלה."

"זה ויכולות מציצה?" בראד שואל, והקול שלו עמוק יותר עכשיו, מתגרה.

"הו כן," נייט משיב, מנסה לשמור על טון שגרתי. "היה מבחן מעשי והכל."

"הממ," הוא נאנח לתוך השפורפרת, נשימות המתרגמות לרחש סטטי בשיחה מבעד לאוקיינוס. "איפה אתה עכשיו, נייט?"

"במיטה." הוא בולע, מרגיש את החום המתפשט במעלה בטנו. "מה איתך?"

"על הכורסא, אתה יודע, רגליים על השולחן, בירה ביד אחת, השנייה בתוך התחתונים."

"אתה כזה רומנטיקן, קולברט." הוא נושך את שפתיו, ושולח את ידו מטה, מעביר את אצבעותיו על הזקפה שלו, חופן אותה מבעד לבוקסר. 

"אתה האחד שדיבר על מציצות."

והם... הם דיברו על זה. בערך. קצת לפני הגיוס האחרון של בראד, נייט תפס אותו ואיים עליו במבט ה'אני הקצין שלך ואתה לא מתעסק איתי' המוצלח ביותר שלו שחסר לו שהוא לא מתקשר בשנייה שהדבר מתאפשר. בראד, בהיותו בראד, שאל אם העסקה כוללת סקס בטלפון. נייט גלגל את עיניו ונישק אותו, כי זו הדרך היחידה להשתיק את הסמל שלו לשעבר לפעמים. 

"מעמיד לך את הזין המחשבה שמצצתי לאחד מהפרופסורים שלי כדי להתקבל ללימודים?"

"הה לא, האמת שבדיוק חשבתי על הפעם הראשונה שאני זכיתי לראות אותך על הברכיים." ישנו קול של רוכסן נפתח, והנשימות של בראד הופכות דחופות יותר, כפי שבדרך כלל קורה כשנייט מצליח להניח עליו את הידיים, או אחרי שהוא מנשק אותו. "אתה זוכר את זה?" 

הו, הוא בהחלט זוכר. אבל הוא מניח שבראד כבר יודע את זה, וזו אינה הסיבה לשאלתו. הנה, הוא לגמרי יכול לתפעל את כל עניין הסקס הטלפוני הזה. הוא פלש לעיראק, למען השם. "אחרי שקיבלת דרגה, נכון? נראית טוב באופן כל-כך מטופש במדי הטקס שלך, ולא יכולתי אפילו לבזבז את הזמן שלי בלהפשיט אותך מרוב שרציתי כבר לטעום אותך." הוא מלקק את שפתיו, נזכר בתחושה המשונה הזאת של לעטוף את השפתיים שלך סביב מישהו בפעם הראשונה, בטעם החזק של בראד, והדרך בה הרגיש כבד על לשונו. "וזה הרגיש פאקינג מוזר, והתעקשת להמשיך לזיין את הפה שלי ולא יכולתי להפסיק –"

"הו, פאק," בראד פולט, "תגיד לי שאתה נוגע בעצמך."

"איך אתה שואל בכלל? גרמת לי לחשוב על הזין שלך בפה שלי." הוא מתחיל להרגיש כיצד ידו נרטבת מנוזל פרה-שפיכה, והוא מהדק את האחיזה. "אתה יותר חכם מזה, בראד."

"בן זונה." בראד צוחק מבין הנשימות. "מתי הפכת לכזה חוצפן?"

"למדתי מהטוב ביותר." כי באמת, בראד קולברט מתלונן על גסות רוח? "הו, בראד, אתה עדיין במדים נכון? פאק, אני יכול לדמיין אותך יושב שם עם הרגליים שלך פשוקות והיד שלך בתוך המכנסיים –"

"נראה טוב?" בראד שואל בקול הנוראי הזה שלו. האחד בו השתמש בדרך כלל בהתאספות של מפקדי כיתות , וגרם לנייט לרצות לקפוץ עליו ברגעים הכי לא הולמים בעולם. "אתה אוהב את זה, אה? קפטן נת'ניאל פיק והפטיש שלו למדים. מי היה מאמין."

"אתה יכול להאשים רק את עצמך בפיתוח הסטייה הזאת." 

"היטמן שתיים אקשואל, אתה מפריע לי לדמיין את הנחת האהוב עליי שוכב על הבטן במיטה הענקית שלי בקליפורניה ונותן לי לזיין אותו עד אובדן הכרה." ואז, הוא מוסיף: "עבור." כאילו החיים של נייט לא הסתיימו לחלוטין כרגע.

נייט משמיע קול עמום, משהו בין צחוק לגניחה, והוא מאיץ את הקצב, מעביר את אגודלו על הכיפה, וכל העניין הופך לשמנוני וחלקלק. הוא כל-כך קרוב עכשיו, עם התמונה הזאת שבראד השתיל במוחו, עם המחשבה שבראד יושב בצד השני של כדור הארץ, מחורמן לגמרי רק בגלל שהוא חושב על נייט.

"תסתום את הפה, אלוהים אדירים."

"כן, המפקד." ואיכשהו, בראד מצליח להישמע כאילו נייט ציווה עליו לפתוח באש בגלל הם תחת מתקפה.

"ובכלל, אני חשבתי על להתיישב עלייך ממש ככה, כמו שאתה עכשיו. לנשק אותך בכל מקום שאני אצליח להגיע אליו עם הפה שלי בזמן שאני רוכב עלייך."

"א-אני מניח שגם זה יכול לעבוד." בראד נשמע כאילו הוא נחנק.

"אני משוכנע בכך." נייט משיב, דבר מה הגורר נחירת צחוק מבראד, כפי שהוא ידע שיקרה. 

אם רק היו לו את הכוחות לעצור לרגע, הוא היה מושיט את ידיו למגירה ומאתר את חומר הסיכה, הוא היה שופך אותו על האצבעות שלו ומכניס אותם פנימה בלי התמהמהות. אוך, לעזאזל עם זה, אם היו לו את הכוחות האלה, הוא היה תופס מטוס לאנגליה ודופק על הדלת של הדירה של בראד עוד לפני שהוא היה מספיק לנתק את הטלפון. 

"אני רוצה לנשק אותך כל-כך הרבה, נייט, אתה אפילו לא יודע –"

"הו, פאק, אני עומד –"

"כן, נייט, לעזאזל, אני רוצה לשמוע אותך –" ונייט מרגיש כיצד בטנו מתכווצת, כיצד כל גופו רועד. הוא ממשיך לאונן שהתחושה חולפת, עד שהוא פועם בתוך אצבעותיו המוכתמות בנוזל הזרע שלו ועורו רגיש למגע.

הוא עדיין שומע את בראד מתנשף מבעד לקו, והוא בערך עדיין חצי בהכרה כשהוא מדבר, אז הוא לא באמת יכול לשלוט במה שקורה אחר-כך, "אני רוצה אותך כאן איתי כל-כך הרבה, אני רוצה לזיין אותך, אני רוצה למצוץ לך, אני רוצה לנשק אותך ולא להפסיק לגעת בך, רק פאקינג תהיה כאן –"

נשימתו של בראד נעתקת והוא מקלל כפי שרק נחתים יכולים לקלל – מגוון וצבעוני וכל-כך מלוכלך שנייט חושב שמתחיל לעמוד לו שוב.

"אני הולך להתעלף עכשיו." בראד מדווח לו לאחר כמה רגעים.

נייט עוצם את עיניו ומחייך לעצמו, מרוצה. "בהצלחה." 

"ואז אני הולך לחזור לקליפורניה ולגרום לך להתעלף."

"המממ." הוא משיב, חצי-רדום, "נשמע לי כמו תוכנית מוצלחת."


End file.
